


"What's a Soulmate?" - The Healing Souls, Future, BIG SPOILERS

by WeaponizedToaster



Series: The Bat and The Bug. [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BIG HUGE FUCKING SPOILERS, F/M, FOR HEALING SOULS, Or Three, Spoilers, love these two, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Summary: Opal Wayne asked her father, Damian Wayne, a question.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Bat and The Bug. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	"What's a Soulmate?" - The Healing Souls, Future, BIG SPOILERS

"Daddy! Daddy!"

A little girl, with bright blonde hair, and sparkling amber eyes, ran into her father's arms.

"Yes, Opal?" Her father tilted his head to the side, and she reached up to grab his nose. He scrunched it in response.

"Daddy,"

(Credit to the people who actually made this. Look up "What's a Soulmate" on YouTube <3)

"What's a soulmate?"

The question got the male thinking, as he placed her down on the couch.

He put his hand under his chin, before smiling gently.

The young man, who had become the father of a child at nineteen, who seemed to be around twenty-five, began speaking.

"It's a.. well, it's like a best friend, but more.  It is the one person in the world, that knows you better than anyone else, someone who makes you a better person.. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself; Because they inspire you. A Soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever, it's the one person who.. who know you and accept you. Or believe in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. No matter what happens you will always love them, nothing could ever change that."

A young woman, most likely twenty-four, had her hands wrapped around her midsection as she listened from the other side of the door.

Her hair was down, curled at the ends, looking almost blue-like in the sun.

She had her left hand on her stomach, and her right hand starting to unlock the door.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng,- Ah, wait.

Marinette Wayne.

She had gotten married with the love of her life four years ago.

While they still work in the hero business, they had gotten a break.

You see, Marinette was pregnant. Six months in.

She just got back from the grocery store.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and mommy Soulmates?"

Damian smiled as he picked Opal back up. "Of course."

"How do you know that?" The little girl tilted her head.

At that moment, Marinette had opened the door. 

She smiled softly, "Because we have you and your little brother."

Despite the young girl having been picked up on a doorstep when she was only a newborn, she was one of their own; no matter blood or not.

Opal let out a squeal, "Mommy!"

The little girl, urging her father to let her down, ran over to her mother, and put her chin on her mother's stomach.

"When can I see him?" She tilted her head, a wide and curious smile on her face.

"In two months."

Opal pouted, but she nodded none the less.

Damian walked over, putting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Welcome home."

The young woman hummed in response, before smirking. 

"Are you gonna just stand there or will you help the pregnant lady with the groceries?"

His eyes shot open, and he immediately took the few bags she was holding with him.

Opal followed behind him with a little bag he had dropped. Thankfully, it only had chips in it.

As Marinette smiled and locked the door behind her, she couldn't help but think.

_ Papa, you were right. _

_ There really is no place like home. _

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS BFHEW
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster


End file.
